


Salute, My Love

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond returns back from the Last Alliance War, and Glorfindel does his best to comfort his lover…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salute, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: oli  
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> A/N: Written for Wanda the *B*Witch for her Birthday. Enjoy sweetie.

**Imladris**

The rumors as the war ended sent Glorfindel nerves on edge, he had returned, from war earlier, expecting to see his lover home all ready, and yet Elrond was not back.

When the white horse was spotted within the bounds of Imladris, Glorfindel's heart missed a beat or two, wanting to get a clearer view of his Lord he walked towards the gates of the courtyard while trying to calm his heart.

Glorfindel ran toward the horse, hands settling right away on his lover's body, helping him to dismount, then, letting the stable maid take care of the horse, while he made sure that his lover was still in one piece and whole.

"Elrond?" Glorfindel moved his hands upon his lover's hair, he noticed the bruises on him, and asked himself, "What has happened to you?"

He took his lover into the house towards his rooms, when reaching it he found that the house servants had already filled The Lords bath with warm water, he placed him in the steaming warmth and started to gently clean Elrond's wounds washing the dirt off of his body.

After cleaning him, he wrapped his lover in a towel, and helped him toward their bedroom, he laid him on the bed, covered him, and then he spooned his lover closer to him, holding him within the tight embrace of his arms.

The next morning, Elrond found himself covered in warm; he smiled at his lover who watched him carefully.

"How are you feeling, meleth-nin?" Glorfindel asked him.

"Better in your arms, my strength…" Elrond replied, moving his hand toward his lover's cheek and rubbed it softly.

"I waited for you… I was fearful when you had not returned before me… meleth-nin…" Glorfindel confessed his fears.

"I carried out my promise to Oropher." Elrond said, adding nothing else, as the bruises had their own story to tell.

Glorfindel only nodded, not wanting to add to his lover's pain.

The Balrog Slayer saw Elrond begin to rise from the bed, "Do not move, my love… or I will restrain you to the bed, and take you whole right here and now…" Glorfindel warned his lover with his teasing.

"Restrain me not! But you can take me now, as I feel the warmth and the need of you inside of me, the desire is calling, my beautiful lover." Elrond cupped his lover's face, and kissed him.

Glorfindel responded to the kiss, he moved his tongue inside his lover's mouth as Elrond's tongue dueled with his. 

The kiss was broken as both elves gasped for air.

Then, Glorfindel observed his beautiful lover; noting the dark brown hair that reflected the bright sun as a mirror would sending the love to Glorfindel's eyes, and it was all the confirmation that he needed.

Glorfindel moved his mouth to lick his lover's throat and body, leaving small marks, amongst the scars, he just kept sucking, causing his lover to moan with satisfaction.

"Want you so much…" Glorfindel moaned between kisses, "Need to feel you…"

"You already do, meleth." Elrond assured him with calm voice.

"No… I need more of you… need to be inside of you, feeling your warmth inside surrounded my long awaited hardened cock, as I lust for you whole…"

Elrond arched his back, hearing his lover speaking those words, arousing his cock, his hands blindly moved towards the hardening length rubbing it, while letting his lover prepare him as quickly as he could.

Feeling his lover's cock tapping his face lightly, he opened his mouth, welcomed it inside his mouth, he started sucking it, making the warrior moan and arched his back as pleasure filled his inside.

Though Glorfindel pulled his cock out of Elrond's mouth not wanting to end it to soon, wanting it to be inside of him and nowhere else.

Glorfindel settled himself between his lover's legs, then thrust into his lord', filling him whole.

While thrusting inside of his lover, his hands touched the lord that filled his whole heart, he could feel his body and his lover's shaking violently knowing they were both on the edge, Glorfindel felt his cock release the white warm cream inside of Elrond', and also the cum from the lord' as well.

It felt good, he felt whole.

Glorfindel removed his cock, and then looking into his lover's eyes, he saluted his lover.

"Glorfindel, meleth, what are you doing?"

"Saluting, my love…"

"Why?"

"You are the bravest, stubborn elf I ever known and I am proud to be your lover, what more should I add?" Glorfindel explained.

His lover's words, made Elrond's heart beat stronger and faster, recognizing the meaning of the words, he felt himself melting, and yet speechless.

"Say nothing, my dear Stardom, and the next time we reach Mirkwood," Glorfindel said, he could see the flinch in his lover's face as he said 'Mirkwood', he continued, "You will do nothing but watch."

**The End…**


End file.
